Farewell and I Hope to See you Another Day
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Dedicated to babblebuzz. After an event in the Rocketman, Paulie begins to have feelings for the swordsman. Slowly and surely, as the day of the ship's completion is drawing near, the shipwright decides to confess. PauliexZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

After the monstrous attack Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro assailed that created a hole in the Aqua Laguna, big enough for Rocketman to sail through, everyone returned inside. Chimney handed everyone towels so that they could dry themselves off, but the crowd was too preoccupied with shouting out compliments toward the two Straw Hat crew members. Paulie was handed a towel as well and wiped his face and arms off. His hair and clothes were soggy but he didn't have any clean clothes with him. He was about to walk over to Chimney to return the towel when he realized that every step he took made odd splashing noises. He groaned. His boots were filled with water.

The shipwright grumbled as he sat down and removed his boots and drained out every bit of water out onto the carpet. Kokoro didn't seem to mind; the inside was damp anyways.

"Hey, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, come here!" Paulie's attention drew to the Straw Hat crew. The obscene woman with orange hair had a bundle of clothes in her hand. Where did she get the clothes from?

"Where did you get that from?" The swordsman in their crew asked with a frown.

The girl pointed to the large empty bag that was filled with meat and sake a moment before, "I snagged a few clothes before we left. Good thing I did huh?"

Their young captain laughed and received the clothes, "Thanks Nami!" He chose a few set of pants and compared them, "Hey, which one should I pick?" The navigator shrugged, or it seemed she wasn't hearing him for she was focusing her attention on her own clothes. So he chose on his own; the black one with large pockets.

The swordsman didn't have much of a choice so he had a bright yellow jacket in his hands. Chopper rushed up to the swordsman and held out a red zipper coat, "Should I wear this Zoro?"

Zoro grinned, "Yeah, go ahead." The reindeer squealed in delight as he pushed his tiny arms through. The swordsman tucked his jacket under his arm and glanced about, "So, where are we going to change?"

Nami and Luffy stared at Zoro. Then they both simultaneously pointed down, indicating where they were at right now. Zoro's face was passive as if he was already used to this kind of public changing and started changing. When Nami's hands reached down to grab the hem of her shirt, the eyes of all of the men boggled over to her. Paulie had his set of eyes on another person.

The swordsman crossed his hands to grab the end of his shirt, a little different technique than the orange haired girl. His white shirt was completely drenched from the rain so it was nearly transparent, his skin color and nipples peeking out under the heavy shirt wrinkles. Time suddenly slowed when he pulled the shirt over his head, showing every inch of his beautiful chest for the shipwright. The man's rippling muscle and flesh, the golden tan, every delicious curve of his hips was displayed. Droplets of water sprayed out of his hair when the shirt was finally removed. Some of the droplets fell onto the carpet while some lucky others stuck on his gorgeous chest. The swordsman ran a hand through his green hair, slicking it back.

"Urg, stupid rain." By now, all of the Straw Hat members removed an article of clothing and the train had suddenly hushed down into silence. Paulie had noticed that the women's eyes were intently staring at the captain and first mate and the men were turning red at the sight of the navigator. Two were topless, one was without any pants. Realization finally dawned on him that he was salivated over the wrong type of gender.

That memory left a mark in Paulie's mind. It reminded him the reason why he never liked seeing women in general. But this never happened when he saw other men. Maybe Roronoa Zoro was special. Maybe the swordsman had some kind of wave that attracted the shipwright's attention. Whatever it was, Paulie always blushed in crimson upon remembering. The man's bare chest, the one massive scar that cut through his gleaming skin, every fine droplet of water that clung onto the perfect tone of the man's muscle; Paulie's eyes had taken every inch of the swordsman's body and now his other senses craved for him too.

Yes, Paulie had fallen in love with Roronoa Zoro.

A few days had passed since the victory at Enies Lobby and everything was returning to normal. Paulie was in the lower streets of Water 7 when he heard the wonderful news that Monkey D. Luffy had awoken up. The later note, "-by a Marine Official" was given to him when he arrived at the huge Barbeque Party.

"Really? The Marine Officer was his grandpa?" Paulie put the jug of beer to his lips, "That is one crazy family."

"I know." Zoro sighed and threw his head up to drink the rest of his beer. In that second, Paulie stole a glance at the swordsman's direction. The younger teen wore their company's t-shirt, a nice tight black one. The shipwright was slightly disappointed when Zoro actually accepted the t-shirt-he preferred him in the yellow jacket (even the gentlest of winds lifted the jacket flashing Zoro's bare chest). Zoro lowered his cup and saw Paulie's was empty as well. "Do you want some more?" The swordsman offered.

"Oh, y-yeah." The shipwright stuttered on his speech as he raised his glass for the swordsman to fill.

The party lasted until nightfall. When Sogeking sang his last song, everyone waved goodbye and scattered to their homes. Franky, Iceberg, Peeply Lulu, and Tilestone headed back to the beach to continue on the Straw Hat crew's ship. Paulie was heading the same direction, when a thought plunged onto his mind. Once their ship was complete, they would set off toward a new and exciting adventure, forsaking past events and never setting afoot on Water 7 ever again. Paulie might never see Zoro again.

He didn't want him to leave or at least, he didn't want him to leave until he had heard his true feelings. Paulie raised his head, "I-Iceberg-san," his boss turned swiftly, "I-I think I drank a little too much."

"Nma-, your bad habit." He pulled a smile, "You can rest tonight Paulie."

"Thanks Iceberg-san...and good luck!" Paulie stumbled on his steps to indicate his drunkenness and walked back to the other direction. When the Galley-Company and Franky were out of sight, Paulie ran, hoping that the swordsman was still at the pool.

If the swordsman degraded him for being a homo and reject him in the utmost malignity, he wouldn't care. It was better than to have never said a word and regret it for the rest of his life.

It took him ten minutes to run back to the place where the party was held. The laughing and screaming that was there when he left had disappeared. For some reason, upon that thought, his pace increased and he nearly tripped as he flew down the flights of stairs. The pool had stilled down and the gentle sounds of crickets sang their tune within the bushes. It was how the pool was before, except there were mounds of trash piled up all over the trash bins. Paulie's steps slowed down when his foot approached the bottom of the stairs.

No one was around, or so he thought.

When he approached to the pool side, he saw someone was swimming. Paulie hoped it wasn't the lewd woman. His wishes were answered when he spotted a piece of clothing near the edge of the pool. His breath stopped short at the sight of the black Galley-La t-shirt. He could not keep his firm still when a figure rose out from the middle of the pool. The same green hair was darker and wetter-just like that rainy day. Even the way he pulled his hair back, he did it magnificently.

Zoro flashed a grin toward Paulie's direction, "Hey."

"H-hey." Paulie raised up a hand to wave, but quickly lowered it. He glanced about, "Where's your crew?"

"They went to sleep." Zoro replied quietly as he started to swim toward the pool edge. Paulie backed a few steps to collect a towel that was hung over a beach chair. The shipwright gaped when Zoro stepped out of the water and saw that the swordsman had on his pants.

"...w-why did you keep your pants on?"

"Because I don't have swim trunks."

"Oh?" Paulie assumed pirates to have at least swim trunks since they were traveling over the ocean. His eyes were locked on to Zoro's wet body. The droplets on his skin were gleaming like diamonds from the pale light of the moon. The shipwright was having great difficulty to persuade his eyes to look somewhere else. Since they weren't cooperating, he closed and turned his body away from the swordsman. "So, uh...why were you swimming?"

"Well, I heard that our ship's going to be done by tomorrow, so I thought a swim in a pool sounded nice. We can't really anchor the ship in the middle of the Grand Line just to swim, you know." Zoro grumbled along the lines of, 'or else Nami's going to get mad...' and his voice trailed off. Paulie was thankful that he turned away from the swordsman so that the young man could not see his pained expression. He needed to tell him or it would haunt him forever. "...so, why are you here?"

"H-huh?" Paulie started, turning red to the face. "I...was looking for my goggles." By this time, Paulie had turned around to face Zoro and saw that there was an emotion on the young man's face the shipwright could not identify.

Zoro pointed to his own forehead, "It's on your head."

Paulie threw his hand on his forehead, slapping his face a rather too hard, and laughed, "Oh, yeah! I guess I'm getting old."

The expression hadn't left Zoro's features, "You're lying." Paulie ceased his laughter, "You came here to see me, didn't you?"

Paulie stilled. The words he had planned to stay fell down into the pits of his stomach, melted by the potent acid. He was battling with his mind to stay utterly still, not make a face or any emotion that would reveal his thoughts, presently in turmoil. It seemed that to Zoro, a face was a page of a book and he could read every single word on that page. Towel hanging over his head, the swordsman leaned over on his arms as he peered into Paulie's face.

The shipwright turned away and rustled through his pocket for his cigar, "Why do you think that?"

With a cool face, Zoro straightened up. He rested his chin on his hands and looked over at the pool, which had ceased all motion and was as clear as glass. "I was waiting for you, too."

Paulie's heart launched up into his throat, nearly choking him, "What?" he asked after he calmed down from a coughing fit, "You were waiting for me? F-For what?"

Zoro clasped his hands together and proceeded to talk with his eyes still fixed onto the pool, "I fought with Kaku, and I told him your message."

"Ah..." The fire that flared throughout his system suddenly was extinguished. He dropped onto his feet and mindlessly fidgeted on a pebble. The mood suddenly sunk, not because it wasn't the answer he wanted, but because the swordsman's comment reminded him of his allies who were actually undercover assassins hired by the World Government. The moments he had shared with Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and the bartender Bruno were never going to occur again.

After the Straw Hat's departure, everything was going to change.

Was he going to be able to overcome that?

Yes.

But he needed someone to push his back.

Paulie ran a hand over his face and kept it over his eyes. He let out a ragged sigh, "It's going to be so quiet when you guys leave."

Zoro chuckled, "I hear that a lot. Are we that loud?"

"Yeah, you guys are like the Aqua Laguna: suddenly crashing into the island, making a huge ruckus, and then leaving without a word."

"Hey, hey," Zoro cut in, "we were just having a huge party today. We're not leaving _silently_."

"The party was great, but I-I mean- Iceberg, Granny Kokoro, Chimney...everyone at Galley-La Company want to talk to you guys more, want to say more than just good-bye."

Zoro raised an eye and looked over at Paulie, "So," he asked quietly, "what do _you_ want to say besides, 'good-bye?'"

This was the second time the shipwright had a freezing moment. It was as if Zoro was purposely pulling their conversation to what Paulie had been safekeeping, never was going to open it until tonight. Paulie swallowed and his eyes nailed to the concrete they both were sitting on.

"T..." the shipwright started, "Throughout this whole week, when I was with you, I felt something that I never felt in my whole life. Whenever I was with you, I was able to forget the betrayal and sadness..." he paused and cleared his throat, "...that Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa left. B-Before you, and everyone in your crew leaves tomorrow, I just wanted to say this." Paulie's eyes were now onto Zoro's face, "Roronoa, I have fallen in love with you." His voice was breathless when he had finished pouring out his emotions and he fell silent, just watching the other man's face for any sign of acceptance, or the opposite. The swordsman's kept his face unreadable and a rising fear rose in Paulie's heart.

Suddenly, a smile broke the still expression. Zoro kept that comely smile while running his hand through his hair, "Really? Wow!" Paulie's eyes shot open at the blush forming across the swordsman's face and he himself blushed simultaneously.

"S-So, you aren't disgusted?"

"Disgusted? What are you talking about?" Zoro ran his finger across his earrings, "I thought this would give it away."

"W-wait, so you too?" Zoro nodded. Paulie tried to steady himself. Everything was wheeling around like a tornado. He was expecting a rejection from the swordsman since, from watching him all this time, he was stoic. He was better off with a rejection because it would be easier for him when they left. The results were completely one-hundred and eighty degrees different and Paulie had mixed emotions from it. He was elated that Zoro loved him, but he also felt empty, realizing that they would forever be separated.

Zoro frowned, "What happened?"

"I, don't get me wrong, I'm really happy right now, but tomorrow you're going to leave and who knows how long we're going to see each other again." Paulie sighed, "That's what's bringing me down."

Zoro crossed his arms gingerly over his chest, "We still have tonight."

"We do, but-" Something snapped in his brain. He looked up, "W-what?"

"We have tonight." As he said the first word, Zoro scooted over toward Paulie. The second word, he leaned in, his lips hovering over the shipwright's. Finally, the last word he whispered it out, letting his breath dance over Paulie's mouth before pressing his lips onto his. They remained there for a few seconds, sharing their first, intimate kiss. When they pulled away for air, Paulie ran a hand over his mouth to rub off the saliva that connected their tongues.

Zoro grinned and stood up and pointed to the beach chair, "Do you want to do it there?"

It wasn't a decent chair and Paulie feared that their weight would crush it, but there weren't any other places to do it besides the floor, which Paulie quickly dropped. The shipwright stood up also and followed after Zoro.

Paulie sat on the beach chair first and reclined it back so that it was flat as a board. Zoro sat next, straddling over Paulie's lower half. Testing if the chair could restrain their weight, the swordsman bounced a few times. This caused Paulie's blood to rush down to his groin, making the last bounce a little bit uncomfortable. The beach chair creaked and groaned, but that was all it did. Zoro hummed in satisfaction and began peeling off his wet clothes. Paulie followed suit, unzipping his pants to relieve the tight bulge.

When the swordsman removed his pants, Paulie let out a gasp, "Y-you aren't wearing anything?"

"That's why I was swimming in pants." Zoro straightened up to pull the pants down to his feet. The man was completely naked, all except for the golden earrings that chimed whenever the swordsman moved. He only dried his hair, so his whole body was wet.

Zoro chuckled lightly and ran his finger delicately down Paulie's erected length, "You're already turned on?"

Paulie shivered upon the touch, "What'd you except? You're naked and you humped me!"

"Hey! I was checking the chair! Wow, you're just as perverted as our cook!"

"P-perverted?" After a second thought, Paulie slowly formed a sly smile, "You'll see soon enough." The shipwright suddenly outstretched his arms and opened his fists. A rushing sound filled Zoro's ears, and while he was distracted, his eyes were a millisecond slow to register what it saw. He could've avoided it, but he was in a difficult place to dodge. Dozens of ropes shot from Paulie's arms and coiled around Zoro's arms. The swordsman let out a cry when his arms were pulled back behind his back violently. The ropes were tightened and secured and now Zoro's arms were bound.

Zoro clicked his tongue, "You are perverted."

"Thanks for the compliment." Paulie pulled Zoro toward him, raising the swordsman onto his knees, "Should we continue?" The shipwright slipped two fingers into his mouth, wetted it, and slithered them down between Zoro's legs. Zoro winced as the first finger probed into him. He was used to this, but it was the preparation that he wasn't really used to. Paulie curled his finger and his whole frame shivered when he heard the swordsman rip out a lustful moan.

"Did you like that, Roronoa?" Paulie asked as he slipped in another and worked its way up deep inside the swordsman.

"Y-yeah, I-I think that's good..." Zoro whispered out, but his voice rose when Paulie hit a sweet spot. The swordsman writhed and almost fell off the chair since he was unbalanced by his bounded arms. Paulie caught Zoro with one arm while he removed his fingers since he was close to his limit. Holding Zoro's slender hips firmly at both sides, he raised the swordsman over at the tip of his weeping length. Spreading Zoro's butt cheeks apart, he slowly pushed Zoro down. Zoro gasped and bent down, pressing his forehead against Paulie's goggles and panting harshly into the other's lips.

A tear trailed down the swordsman's eyes as he looked down to see, "A-Are you in?"

"Not...yet. Halfway." Paulie breathed out.

Zoro let out a groan, "You're really big."

Paulie chuckled and resumed sheathing Zoro until the swordsman was literally sitting on his groin. Zoro steadied his breaths as he tried to get used to Paulie's length. Even though the shipwright was getting agitated, he waited, watching the handsome man flushed and panting over him. Finally, Zoro's glazed eyes sharpened and he sat up straight.

"Keep me still. I'll move."

"W-what? W-wait-!" Paulie exclamation was cut short when Zoro started moving. He rose onto his knees as high as he could, until only the tip was still inside the swordsman, and he plunged back down, sending stars of many colors in both of their eyes. Paulie had his hands secure around Zoro's waist to keep Zoro in place. Occasionally, one of his hands left to pull Zoro's lips back into his hungry lips. They kissed sloppily, and saliva dribbled down over Paulie's shirt and jacket.

Zoro shuddered when he came, spitting his seed all over the shipwright. The swordsman wanted to collapse onto Paulie's chest, but the shipwright's arms kept him still. Plus, Paulie wasn't done yet. He raised Zoro up and thrust him in a grueling fast pace that revived Zoro's own member again. Paulie came soon after and the swordsman moaned sweetly as the hot liquid filled him. The shipwright threw his head back to relax for a few minutes. His mind was blank and all he could think of was one word:

"Wow."

"Hey," Paulie glanced up, "do something." The shipwright smiled and wrapped his hand around Zoro's hard length and stroked it softly.

"Man, I'm going to miss you so much."

Zoro snorted, "We could send mail and stuff like that." He flinched when Paulie rubbed his finger over his tip very lightly, sending violent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"Do you think we'll ever meet again?" Paulie's vision was blocked by Zoro's face as the swordsman leaned down to kiss him. The swordsman planted a few butterfly kisses over his lips, cheek, and neck before sitting back up,

"Someday." Zoro replied and then his frame shook when he emptied himself for the second time.

Someday, when the Straw Hat crew reached Raftel and the mystery of the great treasure One Piece was revealed to the world; when Monkey D. Luffy was titled the King of Pirates and a new era (probably a jolly good one) started; when everyone in the crew dispersed to reach their own dreams; when Zoro defeated Juraquille Mihawk and was renowned the Greatest Swordsman in the World; when he had no more enemies to fight anymore, then he would sail back to Water 7 and reunite with the shipwright. As of now, that was all Zoro could say, and Paulie was content of the answer.

**The End**


End file.
